Episode 791 (22nd March 1983)
Synopsis Alan Turner takes Amos Brearly out for a round of golf at Hotten Golf Course. Has the novice Amos bitten off more than he can chew? The Major seems to think so and takes a dislike to Amos due to Amos' garish clothes and boring chatter. The Major refuses to shake Amos' hand and says he hopes not to be held up by beginners. Tufty Billingham is one of the other golfers and is a true gentleman. Meanwhile at Emmerdale Farm, news has got round about sheep rustlers stealing from the livestock. Jack Sugden and Matt Skilbeck think it could be a police matter. At the golf club, Amos also interrupts The Major when he is about to take his shot which annoys him. The Major's dislike for Amos is growing. AMos has to secretly ask Tufty which golf club to use for the next hole. The Major knows Amos is holding them up. Amos then calls out The Major on his hypocrisy about moving the golf ball. The Major has had enough and says he is finished, and storms off. At the club house, Amos says to Tufty that he has had a very good day today, and says he will go to his locker to get his wallet out of his other trousers to pay for the drinks. But as he is going to his locker, Amos overhears Turner and The Major talking in the mens toilets nearby where the Major is saying some harsh words about Amos, calling him an idiot, and Turner says he did not want to bring Amos but owed him a favour. Turner says that Amos said to him he could play golf. The Major then adds that Amos is a liar as well as a buffoon, not to mention an insufferable bore. They are unaware that Amos is stood round the corner listening. A shocked and hurt Amos quietly opens up his locker and makes an excuse to be driven back to Beckindale, saying he had a telephone call and had to get back for some business. Tufty runs him back. When Amos gets back, Henry Wilks wonders why Amos is back so early. Amos says they only played 9 holes, but does not tell Henry he missed the lunch at the club house. Amos goes upstairs for a lie down, not telling him what is the matter. Henry knows Amos seems to have had problems on his day of golf. Cast FRAZER HINES - Joe Sugden HUGH MANNING - Rev Donald Hinton FREDERICK PYNE - Matt Skilbeck JEAN ROGERS - Dolly Skilbeck CLIVE HORNBY - Jack Sugden HELEN WEIR - Pat Sugden ARTHUR PENTELOW - Henry Wilks RONALD MAGILL - Amos Brearly RICHARD THORP - Alan Turner ROSIE KERSLAKE - Barbara Peters STAN RICHARDS - Seth Armstrong IAN SHARROCK - Jackie Merrick MALCOLM RAEBURN - John Tuplin MICHAEL SHEARD - The Major PAUL HUMPOLETZ - Tufty Billingham ALAN STARKEY - Daniel Hawkins DREW DAWSON - Jock McDonald MARTIN DALE - Sgt MacArthur CAROLE MOWLAM - Dr Conway Writer - KEN BLAKESON Director - CHRIS BAKER Producer - ANNE W GIBBONS Previous Episode Episode 790 (17th March 1983) Next Episode Episode 792 (24th March 1983) Category:1983 episodes. Category:1980s episodes Category:1983 Category:1980s